This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Performing an anatomic or reverse arthroplasty generally requires the placement of a guide pin or wire in a glenoid. Considerable surgical skill, however, is generally required to correctly expose the glenoid and remove the soft tissue surrounding the glenoid to accurately align the guide pin in the correct orientation on the glenoid before performing the anatomic or reverse arthroplasty. It is desirable, therefore, for an instrument or system that can accurately and quickly orient a guide pin relative to the glenoid before performing an anatomic or reverse arthroplasty.